


Towel Trouble

by misura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A conversation that happened the day before the world (almost) ended.





	Towel Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



“It’s a – “ Richter gestured. “Well, it starts with shower sex,” which Jamie did not want to know, except of course for the part of him that did and the part of him that was indifferent, but he made an effort to look supportive and understanding and nodded.

“And then after that there’s ‘you look good in a towel’ sex, or ‘let me help you shave’ sex, or just sex-sex, except that then we need to take another shower and the whole thing starts over again,” Richter said, sounding equal parts aggrieved and happy, which Jamie could understand, more or less.

Still.

“Maybe you could add variety with a bit of doing-laundry sex so the rest of us can still enjoy clean towels, too?” It wouldn’t help with the hot water problem, of course, or the ‘other people also wanting to use the bathroom’ problem, but Jamie had discovered a long time ago that some problems were best solved by chipping away at them bit by bit, and then one day, you’d wake up and realize the problem had either solved itself or become irrelevant in the face of some other looming catastrophe.

(Them being X-Factor, naturally it’d be option #2.)


End file.
